1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed, in part, to methods and systems for communicating buffer status reports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scheduling information to support uplink scheduling operations has been introduced in High-Seed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA). Scheduling information in HSUPA basically consists of buffer status and power headroom reports. However, communicating buffer status reports under currently available solutions is inefficient and inflexible due to an inability to adjust buffer status report formats in accordance with a need to report uplink availability.